Charms Class
Charms is one of the four core classes at CPWS. It is taught by Professor Maestra. Levels Like all the other core classes, there are three levels in charms class- beginner, intermediate, and advanced. Beginner The Beginner class for Charms consists of five lessons, each teaching two charms. At the end of the course, the pupil will have learned ten basic charms. There is also some talk about wand movements and their purposes in this course. Intermediate This course is slightly more advanced than the Beginner course, and it also has five lessons. Like the first level, two charms are taught each lesson, but they are more difficult. This course also goes more in- depth about the importance of wand movements. At the end of the course, the pupil will have learned ten challenging charms, along with a good knowledge of movements. Advanced The Advanced charms course is a very challenging class, and it should only be taught to very gifted and smart students. It has the same amount of lessons the first two have, five lessons. Unlike the first two levels, three charms are taught each lesson, so at the end of the course the pupil will have learned fifteen brilliant charms. This course doesn't focus much on wand movements, but they do talk about their origins. Required Materials There are not many required materials for Charms Class. Students will have to bring their textbook, quill, wand, and some parchment. Textbooks All three levels share the same textbook- The A-Z Book of Charms written by Professor Maestra herself! A quill Each student must bring their quill to class. Note taking is required in charms. Parchment Parchment is needed so the students can take notes. Wands A wand is necessary for students in Charms because it is used to create the charm itself. Each wand must be in good condition, or else the charms might not work. Teacher's Note Welcome to Charms! I am so exited to be working with you. There are so many charms and incantations, so I hope class will be interesting for you. Charms can sometimes be difficult, but hopefully not too often! Here is a list of materials you will need for Charms. If you are unprepared for class, you will not participate in the lesson. You will need: * The A-Z Book of Charms by Elizabeth Maestra * A quill (Muggle pens are not allowed) * Some parchment * Your wand Once CPWS is up and running, you will be given assignments. You may not receive an assignment every day, but you will get them. You will also be given tests. For tests you will need to study your textbook and your notes on the topic of the test. If you have a question on a assignment, feel free to leave a message on my message wall and I will get back to you. And if you are ever having a hard time, remember this quote: "Education is the most powerful weapon which you can use to change the world."~Nelson Mandela